A Trip at the Zoo
by Hikari AkA machi NO tenshi
Summary: A day of Serena's childhood in which things couldn't possibly get worse, her crush mangages to somehow save her day.


Title: A Trip at the Zoo  
Author: Hikari  
E-mail: Machi_NO_Tenshi@Excite.Com  
Rating: G  
  
AN: (10/16/2000)  
Hey Minna-san!  
I told you I'd sent out a short story this week,   
didn't I? See... I kept my promise and here it is!  
Straight from the cubord- um... (Did I just say that?)  
I'll start by my usuall short story warnings. (As   
if I've posted that many, ne?)  
Anyways... This story, as it will most probably   
be with any short story that I decide to write, is   
different from the way I usually write my chapter-type   
stories. So don't expect either the same style or   
story gimick (sp?), K?  
  
Now, If I haven't scared you off enough...   
Please go on and enjoy my narrative-short story:  
  
~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~  
  
  
A TRIP AT THE ZOO  
  
The Crossroads Elementary trip to the zoo was   
supposed to be the pinnacle of Serena's sixth-grade   
life. This had been the event that many of the kids   
had anticipated for a while. Everything, according to   
her, was going to be perfect.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
In six lines the children separated themselves   
as the teachers took attendance. Serena was the eleven-  
year-old girl wearing a blue and green dress that twirled  
when she spun, blue summer sandals and a red ribbon,   
which tied her short bouncy blond hair. In her hand   
she carried a brown paper lunch bag that her mom had   
packed her especially for today.  
  
After attendance was taken, the teachers debated   
on weather or not to separate the children into groups.   
Yet, seeing that the children where all ready in lines,   
they opted with just keeping the groups that were there.  
It was from this point on that Serena's world began to   
fall apart. Her plans of seeing the zoo in company of   
her friends and eating lunch together while they talked   
of trial things was squashed and instead, she was forced  
to wander around the zoo in company of strangers (more   
or least).  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
In keeping with the counselor's schedule, they   
would first see the monkeys, bears, lions, and tigers.   
Then, they would attend a bird show, eat some lunch,   
and afterwards, they would continue looking at the   
animals until the time to leave arrived.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
And so the group began to march along the paths   
of the zoo. They looked at the animals, wrote notes on   
where they were from, and took pictures of themselves   
making funny faces (the animals in the background). The   
walk was long, the sun was bright, and the pavement...   
scolding hot. It was at this point that Serena decided   
to take a break.  
  
Finding a bench, she placed her lunch to one   
side and sat down. Serena then took off her sandals   
and began to rub her sore feet. At this point she   
realized that maybe she *should* have taken her mom's   
advice and worn sneakers. Let's just say that in her   
opinion... sandals and long walks *don't* mix.  
  
Just as Serena began to feel better, she was   
surprised by how quiet the zoo had suddenly gotten   
(apart from the animals, that is). Looking around, she   
realized that her team was gone! Quickly grabbing her   
sandals, afraid that if she took any longer she would   
get lost, Serena tried to remember what her group's   
next stop would be. And then she remembered it would   
be the bird show.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Once she was finally able to locate the amphi-  
theater, Serena, noticing that she was late, quickly   
began to look for a seat. Yet, her quest was interrup-  
ted as the woman on stage called on her for audience   
participation. Having been given a push by one of the   
teachers, Serena could do nothing but smile as she   
placed her sandals back on and headed towards the stage.  
  
The performance, as explained to Serena, would   
consist of her holding a Condor on her leather-covered   
arm and watching as it flew off to an adjacent poll   
were it would bring back the ribbon tied to it. Plan   
seeming fairly simple, Serena agreed and the leather   
protector was placed on her arm. Then, the animal   
trainer placed the condor on her arm and told Serena   
to shake gently her arm in an up and down motion just   
to signal the bird to start flying off.  
  
Serena followed the trainer's directions perfect-  
ly. But it was after she shook her arm and awaited the   
bird to fly off and bring back the ribbon from the poll,  
that both she and the trainer saw how the condor dipped   
to Serena's head and mistakenly tied to take HER ribbon   
instead!! By the time when they finally got the bird   
into control, everyone was laughing... even Darien,   
Serena's two-year crush.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Aching and humiliated, Serena ran out of the   
show missing the announcement that told that a severe   
storm was headed their way.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Now with the rain pouring on Serena's head,   
adding water to her tears, every moment that passed   
seemed like an eternity. Her exhausted legs felt weak   
and frail from running, her stomach was growling with   
hunger... Serena's body could bare it no longer. With   
a slip and trip of her sandal on the slippery floor,   
her body gave out and collapsed.  
  
Serena awoke to the after rain drizzling gently   
on part of her face. She felt herself sustained by   
something or someone. With the strain of fatigue and   
her puffy eyes from crying, Serena could not make out   
the person that was holding her. Suddenly, she realized  
that the person that was holding, while at the same time  
trying to protect her with his jacket from the rain, was  
Darien.  
  
He smiled down at her, as his blue eyes shone   
with mirth. He asked Serena if she was all right or   
if she needed to be carried incase she couldn't walk.   
But just as she was about open her mouth to talk, her   
stomach answered him instead.  
  
Hearing that she was hungry, Darien bought her   
lunch and got some napkins so to that she could clean   
her scrapes and bruises. And, like a true gentleman,   
when his friends saw Serena's muddy dress and began to   
laugh and poke fun, Darien stood up for her.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
On the way home, Darien sat next to Serena on   
the bus. They talked all the way home getting to know   
each other better. When Serena got to her house, her   
mother saw her bruises and scrapes. Scared of what   
might have occurred to her daughter, she asked Serena   
what had happened to her.   
  
Smiling broadly, staring into the great unknown   
with a dreamy look, Serena sighed and said to her mother  
the only answer she could give:   
"THE BEST *TRIP* OF MY LIFE!!"  
  
  
  
...The End...  
  
  
~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~++~  
  
Author's NOTES!!  
  
OH MY GOSH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO MENTION THE   
MOST IMPORTANT THING AT MY TOP AN'S. I FORGOT TO REMIND  
YOU TO EMAIL ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
(CAN YOU BELIEVE I FORGOT SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS  
THAT? I CAN'T EITHER.)  
WELL, I SUPPOSE THAT YOU WERE PROBABLY ALREADY HITTING  
THAT EMAIL BUTTON TO GIVE ME YOUR COMMENT, NE? SO, I'LL  
JUST BE OFF TO WRITE CHAPTER THREE OF GEISHA, AND KEEP  
YOU GUYS HAPPY. (*AREN'T I JUST WONDERFUL?*)  
  
ATT: HIKA-CHU  
AKA: MACHI NO TENSHI  
EMAIL: MACHI_NO_TENSHI@EXCITE.COM 


End file.
